poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Fusion Time Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for It's Fusion Time Part 1. It is a great day of the week at the Crystal Prep Academy, Jankenman called Professor Utonium and his son, Ken. Jankenman: So, Professor. Will the upgrades be ready soon? Professor Utonium: Sure thing, Jankenman. All in good times. Care to give your old man a hand, Ken? Ken Utonium: You bet, Dad. Jankenman: Very good, Professor Utonium. Keep in touch. Professor Utonium: Same to you, Bye bye. Jankenman: It's on now, Ransik. Ransik: Very good, Jankenman. Twilight Sparkle and her friends will be pleased for sure. Meanwhile at the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze came up with a new evil plan with so many generals her recruited. Ivan Ooze: My friends, The time has come to put my new plan into action. Choobo: So, What'll we do first, Master Ivan Ooze? Ivan Ooze: Good question, Choobo. Instead of coming after the Rangers, We'll let them come to us. Octoroo: Ooh-ah-ooh! How're we going to do that? Sledge: I think we're about to find out, Octoroo. At the very night at Crystal Prep, Ransik was just continuing his job as Dean Cadance and Shining Armor returned home. Ransik: See you two tomorrow morning, Cadance. Dean Cadance: Same to you, Ransik. Shining Armor: Keep it touch. Ransik: Always have and always will. Just as Ransik is on his way back inside, He was ambushed by Ivan Ooze, Sledge, Poisandra, Curio, Wrench, Fury, Snide, Doomwing, Siege, Admiral Malkor, Levira, Argus, Damaras, Prince Vrak, Prince Vekar and Serrator. Sledge: Surprise! Poisandra: Didn't expect to see us again, Did you!? Curio: We've gotcha cornered now! Ransik: Not for long! (gets zapped by Ivan's lightning and fell to the ground) Ivan Ooze: Ha! Gives ya quite a shock, Don't it? Prince Vark: Snide, Doomwing, Grab him! Wrench: We got you now! Ransik: (being held by Snide and Doomwing) What do you want with me!? Levira: You're about to find out. Serrator: Payback time! As Serrator was about to finish him off, Sledge grabbed his arm and stopped him. Sledge: No, Ivan wanted him alive and unharmed! Serrator: Sledge, You fool! I was this close to my revenge on him! Ivan Ooze: True, But no killing until I give the word. (crosses his fingers in shame) For shame! Get Ransik to my lair, It's time we extend the Harmony Force Rangers some invitations. (laughs evilly) But unknowing to them, Dulcea was on her owl form as she flew to warn Principal Celestia. At the Aqua Base, Principal Celestia arrived to see Captain Mitchell. Ryan Mitchell: Principal Celestia, What brings you here? Principal Celestia: Hello, Ryan. I'm here to see your father. Is he around? Ryan Mitchell: Yeah, I bring you right to him right away. And not a moment too soon, They've met with the captain just as his meeting is done. Ryan Mitchell: Dad, Principal Celestia is here to speak to you. Principal Celestia: (nodded) Captain. Captain William Mitchell: Hello, Celestia. What can I do for you? Principal Celestia: Captin Mitchell, We need your help. With that said, They've arrived at the Animarium and met with Princess Shayla. Princess Shayla: Welcome, Celestia, Will. What brings you two here. Captain William Mitchell: We need your help, Princess Shayla. Principal Celestia: Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor and I've got word from Dulcea, Ransik is held captive by Ivan Ooze. And we've send Ecliptor, Villamax, Kegler, Diabolico, Loki, Nadira, Zen-Aku, Jindrax and Toxica to gather the Mighty Morphin, Squadron, Ninjetti, Aquitar, Zeo, Turbo, Space, Galaxy, Lightspeed, Time Force and Wild Force Rangers. Princess Shayla: Then I'll go with you to help, Celestia. Meanwhile, Vice Principal Luna arrived at the Wind Ninja Academy to see Sensei Kanoi Watanabe. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: Are you certain about Ivan Ooze's plot, Luna? Vice Principal Luna: Yes, Kanoi. That's why Ransik is captured. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: I will inform Sensei Omino from the Thunder Ninja Academy right away. Soon, They've met with Elsa and Anton Mercer as they told them about Ransik's capture. Anton Mercer: We'll help anyway we can, Luna. Elsa: I'll inform Tommy, Katharine an their students right away. Vice Principal Luna: Thank you, Anton, Elsa. Then, They've made contact to Supreme Commander Anubis Cruger for his help. Anubis Cruger: Kanoi, Sensei Omino, Anton, Luna, It's been a long time, Old friends. Vice Principal Luna: We need your help, Anubis. Anton Mercer: Ransik is held captive by Ivan Ooze and his evil alliance. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: Can you gather help from the S.P.D. Rangers? Sensei Omino: Twilight and her friends will need all the help she can get. Anubis Cruger: Of course, We'll meet you all back in time as soon as we can. Later then, They've came to Root Core and met with Udonna, Leanbow, Koragg and Daggeron. Udonna: Are you sure about this, Luna? Vice Principal Luna: Yes, Udonna. Dulcea explained the whole thing. Leanbow: We'll gather my son and rest of his friends for help. Koragg: We'll meet you at Crystal Prep Academy as soon as we can. Daggeron: You can count on us, Luna. Later, They've arrived at Hartford Mansion and met with Andrew Hartford. Andrew Hartford: Don't worry, Vice Principal Luna. Mack, the other Rangers and I will help anyway we can. (to Spencer) Spencer, Are all the luggages ready? Spencer: Ready and all set, Sir. Vice Principal Luna: Thank you, Andrew. I knew that Twilight and her friends could use some help. Then, They've met with the Pai Zhuq Masters at Pai Zhuq Academy along with the resurrected ones. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts